Algunos años después
by staraky
Summary: ¿Recodáis mi fic Me fui? ¿Os acordáis de su continuación Seis años después? Pues aquí os traigo un short, en que se ve qué ha pasado con ellos algunos años después. Alex ha crecido, se ha graduado, tiene 18 años y debe tomar algunas decisiones. Espero que os guste, y ya sabéis se aceptan las criticas, ya sean buenas, malas o regulares.


Alex miraba la foto que se había tomado toda la familia días antes, justo el día de su graduación, sonreía al ver aquellos rostros que mostraban orgullo.

Su familia, su madre, su hermana, sus sobrinos Richard y Johanna, sus tíos Javier y Ryan, sus tías Lanie y Jenny, sus primos Sara y Kevin Ryan y Ricardo y Matt Esposito, sintió como la tristeza le invadía, en ese retrato faltaban dos personas su padre el famoso escritor Richard Castle y su adorada abuela Martha.

-Alex – la puerta de su dormitorio se abría- tu hermana se va tiene que ir a por los niños, ¿bajas?

-Sí mamá ya voy – contestó dejando la fotografía sobre su mesa de estudio- Anda vamos – tomó de la cintura a su madre al tiempo que besaba su mejilla – He pensado, que no voy a hacer ese viaje por Europa – le iba diciendo a su madre según bajaban las escaleras- Prefiero pasar el verano contigo.

Kate negó con la cabeza al escuchar aquello de su hijo – Cariño, es tu regalo por la graduación, debes ir y disfrutar con gente de tu edad.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntaba Alexis que sólo había escuchado la última frase dicha por Kate.

-Nada – contestó el muchacho soltándose de su madre y acercándose hasta el frigorífico - ¿Os apetece un zumo? – Ambas mujeres negaron. Alex se sirvió un gran baso de zumo y regresó junto a sus mujeres, como él las llamaba.

-No quiere ir a Europa – dijo Kate mirando a la pelirroja.

-¿Estás de broma?

-Prefiero pasar este verano con mamá, ¿acaso está mal? – contestaba sentándose sobre el brazo del sofá y dando un trago a su zumo.

-Cariño, no es que esté mal, a mi me encanta que quieras estar junto a mí, pero te has ganado disfrutar de tus vacaciones con tus amigos – Kate acariciaba el rostro de su hijo, apartando de su frente ese rebelde flequillo tan igual al de su padre.

-Alex, Kate tiene razón te lo has ganado, disfruta. Si tú supieras lo que a mí me costaba que papá me dejase hacer un viaje sola – una sonrisa nostálgica recorrió el rostro de la pelirroja- Aprovecha que Kate es mucho más permisiva – le dio un pequeño golpe a su hermano en el hombro.

-Ya, pues digáis lo que digáis me quedo con mamá – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Amabas mujeres se miraron encogiéndose de hombros, le conocían de sobra, y en ese momento no había nada que ellas pudieran decir para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Os dejo, o no llegaré al cole a recoger a los peque – se despidió con un beso- Nos vemos pasado mañana en mi casa, ¿no? Sigue en pie la barbacoa.

-Allí estaremos – contestaron a un tiempo madre e hijo.

- Dios, dais miedo cuando hacéis eso – dijo riéndose y saliendo ya por la puerta.

Kate miró a su hijo, éste se terminó el zumo y se puso en pie – Voy a salir, he quedado con Kevin y Matt – Kate sonrió esos tres eran inseparables.

-No vuelvas muy tarde – le dijo colocándole la camiseta.

-No, tranquila, sólo daremos una vuelta. ¿Tú que vas a hacer? – le preguntó a su madre mientras la abrazaba.

-Nada, me quedaré en casa viendo alguna película y leyendo un rato.

-Mamá, debes salir un poco. Pareces una vieja – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Un respeto a tu madre – le contestó lanzándole un cojín.

-Llama a la tía Lanie, lo está pasando mal con lo del divorcio. Esto yo no te lo he dicho, ¿vale?

-Vale – le sorprendía tener que enterarse por su hijo que su mejor amiga lo estaba pasando mal- Ahora la llamaré.

Mientras Lanie y Kate quedaban en una cafetería para hablar sobre el divorcio de la forense en la otra punta de la ciudad Matt, Kevin y Alex chalaban en uno de los parques mientras jugaban un poco al fútbol americano.

-¿Se lo has dicho ya? – preguntó Matt cuando los tres se dejaron caer sobre la hierba.

-No.

-Cuanto más tardes será peor – intervino Kevin.

-Se lo va a tomar fatal – dijo Alex mientras se sacaba las zapatillas y posaba sus pies descalzos sobre el césped.

-Seguro que exageras, además qué va a hacerte, ¿pegarte un tiro? –Matt y Kevin comenzaron a reírse chocando sus puños.

-Estamos hablando de mi madre, de la capitana Katherine Beckett, de la mujer que duerme con una pistola bajo la almohada – Se defendía Alex.

-Tío, eso es sólo una leyenda urbana – decía Matt- Eso era lo que ella le decía a tu padre antes de que empezasen a salir, para que él se comportase.

-Ya, me sé la historia, pero ¿estamos seguros de que sólo es una leyenda urbana?

-Venga ya Castle – Kevin sólo le llamaba por su apellido cuando según él se comportaba como todos decían que era el escritor con sus locas teorías.

-Se lo diré este verano, por eso no iré a Europa, quiero encontrar el momento adecuado y hacer que lo entienda- Se tumbaba sobre la hierba.

-Joder, Europa sin ti no será lo mismo – sus amigos le imitaban.

-Y tú Matt ¿has escogido ya Universidad?

-Columbia, no quiero irme lejos de casa, no ahora que mis padres están con el divorcio y mi madre lo está pasando mal. ¿Y tú Kevin?

-Pues Columbia también, no voy a alejarme de mis amigos – dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Dijimos que siempre juntos, pues entonces Columbia.

-Señores y señoras, ante ustedes el futuro forense de la policía Kevin Ryan y a su lado el futuro juez Matt Esposito – Alex se ponía en pie gritando esa frase.

-Mira que eres payaso – Dijo Matt levantándose y haciendo un placaje a su amigo.

-Y ante todos ustedes, el joven Alexander Castle Beckett futuro capitán de la policía de Nueva York.

-De la 12th – dijo Matt- No lo olvides, él trabajará en la 12th.

Kate y Lanie continuaban con su conversación, mientras decidían ir a cenar a uno de los restaurantes preferidos de ambas.

-¿Estás segura de que no hay vuelta atrás?

-Kate, no. Ya hemos intentado todo, pero parece que lo que nos une es mucho menos que todo lo que nos separa. No quiero pasarme el resto de mi vida discutiendo con Javi, prefiero que terminemos medianamente bien – contestaba la forense a su amiga, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-Lo siento Lanie, nunca pensé que lo vuestro fuera a terminar así.

-Parece que no estábamos predestinadas a ser felices – Kate la miró sin comprender- Yo me divorcio del que ha sido y siempre será el hombre de mi vida, tú perdiste a Castle demasiado pronto.

-No digas tonterías Lanie, claro que somos felices, hemos vivido grandes historias de amor, tenemos unos hijos que son increíbles, unos amigos que harían cualquier cosa por nosotras. Hemos sido felices, y lo seguiremos siendo – concluía Kate posando una de sus manos sobre la de su amiga, tratando así de infundir ánimos.

-Hablando de hijos, ¿cómo te lo has tomado? – preguntó Lanie

-¿El qué? – Preguntaba Kate mientras removía su café.

-La decisión de Alex, debe ser duro – Lanie al ver la cara que ponía su amiga fue consciente que ésta no sabía nada.

-¿De qué decisión hablas?

-Nada, nada, olvídalo – decía sabiendo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-De eso nada Lanie, ahora no me vengas con olvídalo. ¿De qué decisión hablas?- Lanie suspiró sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria.

-Me van a matar, mis hijos, el tuyo, los de Ryan, todos me van a matar – Kate la miraba totalmente seria esperando una respuesta- Está bien. Alex ha decidido que no irá a la Universidad.

-¿Qué? – la voz de Kate salió mucho más alta de lo que ella pretendía.

-Pues eso que no irá a la Universidad, va a entrar en la academia – tras decir aquello tomó su copa y bebió de un trago el vino que contenía.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué coño estás hablando?- Esta vez además de que su voz salió muy alta Kate se puso en pie, haciendo que los ocupantes de las mesas aledañas se girasen a mirarla- Sigan a lo suyo, joder – les dijo a todas esas personas sentándose nuevamente.

-Quiero ser policía, más concretamente detective de homicidios – Kate enterraba su cara entre sus manos- Vamos Kate, no te puede sorprender, ha crecido rodeado de policías, entre historias de los casos que sus padres resolvieron.

-No puede ser policía, él no – Lanie la miró – no puede ser policía, es todo lo que tengo – dijo casi en un susurro- Si le pasase algo mi vida carecería de sentido. Ya perdí a su padre no podría soportar perderlo a él también- Lanie vio como las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de su amiga.

La forense se puso en pie, rodeo la mesa y se sentó al lado de su amiga, abrazándola con ternura- Kate, no tiene que pasar nada. Entiendo tu miedo.

-No Lanie, no lo puedes entender. Perdí a mi madre, al amor de mi vida, no puedo perder también a mi hijo. Me costó demasiado superar lo de mi madre, lo de Castle aún hoy hace que me despierte muchas noches bañada en lágrimas, nunca me repondría si a Alex le pasase algo. Es mi hijo, es lo único que me queda de Castle, lo único – Se abrazó más fuerte a su amiga.

-Lo siento, tienes razón no puedo saber lo que sientes. Habla con tu hijo, explícaselo de la misma forma que a mí, y seguro que logras que cambie de opinión – Kate levantó su rostro.

-No puedo hacer eso. Debe cumplir sus sueños, por muy dolorosos que estos sean para mí- Lanie miró a su amiga, acariciando su rostro.

Cuando Kate regresó al loft se encontró con que su hijo ya estaba allí, la imagen que vio la hizo sonreír.

Alex estaba tumbado en el sofá, sólo llevaba puestos unos calzoncillos, el pelo revuelto, y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, de esa forma le recordó tanto a Castle. Kate se acercó despacio hasta él, se arrodillo al lado del sofá y con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo acarició su cara.

-Esto es el colmo, la madre llega a casa más tarde que el hijo – dijo Alex tomando del brazo a su madre y tirando de ella, haciendo que cayese sobre él.

-Creía que dormías – dijo ella levantándose y viendo como Alex se sentaba.

-No puedo dormir, sin que saber que has llegado bien – Kate se sentó al lado de su hijo pasando su mano por el pelo del muchacho.

-Lo tienes muy largo – eran tan parecido a Castle que a veces era muy doloroso.

-Me lo cortaré – Alex se volvió a tumbar, esta vez apoyó su cabeza sobre las piernas de su madre- Te lo ha dicho, ¿cierto? – le preguntó mirándola a la cara desde esa posición.

-Sí, pero no os enfadéis con ella – continuaba acariciando el pelo de su hijo.

-Lo siento mamá, pero debo hacerlo. Siento que es mi deber, siento que alguien debe dar voz a los muertos, como hacíais papá y tú.

-Lo sé, y lo entiendo. Pero no es lo que hubiera elegido para ti- Los ojos comenzaron a llenársele de lagrimas.

-Prometo que tendré cuidado, siempre llevaré puesto el chaleco, nunca entraré sin pedir refuerzos – Kate sonreía al escuchar a su hijo- Quiero que por fin haya un Castle con chaleco de policía.

Kate no pudo hacer nada más que abrazar a su hijo- Te quiero Alex, te quiero más que a nada en este mundo.

No hubo discusiones, ni gritos, sólo comprensión y amor, como siempre entre ellos dos.

Horas después, Kate estaba sentada en el antiguo sillón del escritor en su despacho, pasaba la mano sobre aquel escritorio.

-Estarías muy orgulloso, al final un Castle tendrá placa de policía. Tienes que cuidar de él, no dejes que le pase nada malo – Decía pasando sus dedos sobre aquella vieja foto, la que siempre besaba por ser la última que se hicieron juntos- Te amo, Richard Castle. Aún te amo.

FIN


End file.
